onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 309
| Romaji = Kobushi ni Kometa Omoi! Rufi Konshin no Gatoringu | Airdate = May 13, 2007 | English = Fists Full of Emotion! Luffy Unleashes Gatling with All His Might! | Airdate_Funi = November 30, 2013 (Simulcast); December 3, 2013 (DVD); July 25, 2015 (Toonami) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 426 p.12 and 427 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Robin - Luffy | rating = 7.7 | rank = 8 }} "Feelings Put Into Fists! Luffy's Full-Power Gatling" is the 309th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates continue their fight against the Marines while Usopp reveals himself to Luffy and encourages him to stand once more. Zoro has his Yubashiri destroyed by the Sabi Sabi no Mi user. Lucci traps Luffy using his tail and lands his strongest attack on Luffy. The pirate, having Robin in mind, forces himself to stand back up and manages to defeat his opponent using his most powerful attack, Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, which sends Lucci through the wall and astounds all the Marines. Long Summary The Straw Hats are still fighting the Marines, while Luffy holds off Lucci, on the Bridge of Hesitation. Franky is shown firing a into a crowd of Marines, which prompts one who is wearing boxing gloves to charge him. Franky easily dispatches him with raw power, throwing him back past the group he is fighting. The Marines are shocked at how strong the pirates are and how they are easily beating the captains of the ships they came from. As Luffy and Lucci continue their fight, Nami and Robin are shown out of breathe and surrounded by Marines. One Marine notes that they should be fine as long as they can avoid Nami's lightning attacks. They then look up and realize there is another cloud above them. Robin has a hand come out of each Marine and slaps them. Nami then warns the Marines to be careful during the second thunderstorm, and unleashes another Thunderbolt Tempo on them, frying the whole group. Standing on the ship close by are Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe who are seen cheering on Robin and Nami. Chopper is face-up on the deck of the ship, exhausted. Nami says they will leave Chopper's care in their hands before Robin and her take off up the stairs towards Zoro, Franky and Usopp. Chopper expresses his sadness over not being able to fight and wishes everyone good luck. As Usopp watches Luffy battle Lucci, Marines approach him from behind. He turns and fires his Kabuto at them, but they easily dodge while jumping through the air towards him. Just as Usopp is about to be overrun a Rankyaku from Lucci flies up and takes out the 3 Marines that were about to attack Usopp. Usopp, who had his eyes closed, looks around to see all the Marines laid out, and promptly declares victory by starting to sing the Sogeking Song. Franky punches Captain Very Good, only to have him split into many smaller balls because he has eaten the Beri Beri no Mi, and begins making the balls hit Franky from every direction. Zoro steps in front of him and knocks all the attacking balls away. Franky then grabs onto Very Good's head and fires a Weapon's Left behind the head that sends it flying and crashing into the side of a battleship.Franky calls out to the Straw Hat Pirates to be careful, since some of these Marines have Devil Fruit powers. Nami and Robin arrive at the same location as Franky, Zoro, and Usopp with Marines in hot pursuit. Robin, answering Franky, says that she is also a Devil Fruit user, and turns around to face the Marines. She uses Clutch to bring down the group. Zoro then looks over to see a Marine standing there wearing a mask. As Zoro goes to land a strike, the Marine catches his sword, which instantly rusts and turns to dust down to the hilt. The Marine tells Zoro that he is a rust-man who ate the Sabi Sabi no Mi, and that Zoro can not defeat him with swords because he will rust them all. Zoro picks up two Marine swords from the ground before charging to attack. He cuts the Marine, but the sword he used only disintegrates after being turned to rust. The Marine says again that Zoro can not defeat him with a sword, and grabs Zoro's arm and rusts his joints. The Marine begins to rust Zoro's entire body when Usopp launches a Fire Bird Star which hits the Sabi Sabi no Mi Marine and takes him out. Meanwhile, somewhere inside Enies Lobby, a Marine is shown talking on a Den Den Mushi to another Marine somewhere on the island. As the Marine drops the Den Den Mushi receiver and runs away , Sanji shows up and kicks in the door the guard was protecting. A large lever is revealed, as Sanji lights up a cigarette. Usopp is looking out with a worried face back towards where Luffy and Lucci are fighting. Usopp yells for Luffy to get up, who is on the ground bloodied and out of breath. Luffy manages to turn his head slightly, realizing that it is Usopp standing there and not Sogeking Usopp then starts taunting Lucci saying that he has eight thousand followers and others lies that Lucci ignores. Usopp then taunts him, which finally grabs Lucci's attention. As Lucci starts walking towards Usopp, Luffy tells him to leave Usopp alone and to stop. Lucci tells Luffy that he has no more business with him now that he is defeated, and to just watch from there as he kills all of them. Usopp eggs Lucci on again, telling him that he will send Lucci flying. Luffy tells Usopp to stop and asks if he is crazy because Lucci is going to kill him. Usopp then throws this back in Luffy's face, asking what he is going to do about it when Luffy is so close to death. Luffy struggles to get up, but only coughs up more blood and falls back down. Usopp tells Luffy to stop worrying him. Lucci reaches the edge of the destroyed tower, and asks Usopp if he is finished. To protect his friend from the menace of Lucci, Luffy gets up, ready to fight until he has beaten his opponent. The two of them charge at each other, each unleashing a barrage of punches. Luffy, about to fall backwards to the ground, remembers his promise not to fall until he beats Lucci. He stands up, arms outstretched, and lets out a blood-curdling yell. Lucci, who is bloodied and breathing heavily, turns his head to see Luffy standing there and is shocked. As he glares back at him, Luffy remembers all the things people have said over the course of the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc claiming that Robin will be the Straw Hat Pirates's downfall, including comments from Admiral Aokiji and Lucci himself. Luffy lands a Jet Pistol on Lucci. Lucci flies at him, and he tries a couple more Jet Pistol's, but they miss. Lucci tries to use Rokuogan but Luffy moves away. Just then Lucci's tail grabs Luffy, holding him in place. Lucci uses The Largest Ring: Six King Gun point blank, which devastates Luffy. However he remembers his promise not to fall until he beats Lucci. When the CP9 agent lets him Luffy doesn't fall and remembers all the things people have said over the course of the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc claiming that Robin will be the Straw Hat Pirates' downfall and uses Jet Gatling. Lucci, seeing a huge attack coming, barely has time to use Tekkai and Lucci gets pummeled and slams into the wall. Luffy increases the power of the Jet Gatling even further hitting Lucci so much that he is projected through the wall. As the smoke clears over Tower 1, a Marine gets on the Den Den Mushi loud speaker and reports that Rob Lucci was defeated. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy defeats Lucci. *Zoro's sword Yubashiri is destroyed. *In the manga, the Marines announced Lucci's defeat before Luffy cried out to Robin. In the anime, the Marines announce it as Hattori flies to Lucci's unconcious body. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 309 de:Kobushi ni kometa Omoi! Luffy Konshin no Gatling